Ai No DNA
by Uchihalover99
Summary: Itachi and Sasuke are Astro Twins. Itachi thinks it's not fair that only he can feel his brother's pain. While Itachi shares Sasuke's pain, what feeling does Sasuke share with his brother. The plot comes from a manga calls Ai No DNA. I just write it Itasasu style, that's all. Rating T for now, will change to M later.


**Declaimer; Naruto is not mine, the plot also not mine. It's from Ai No DNA Manga.**

**A/N;** I love Ai no DNA manga, so I decided to write it with Itasasu paring because I think they're cute.

**Chapter 1**

Ever since he was a child, Itachi's had idiosyncrasy. Sometimes, unexpectedly, some parts of his body would hurt. No fever, but his head ache. He didn't fall, but his leg hurt. Because of this his father Fugaku was very worried about his son's health. Apart from his mysterious illness, everything is pretty normal in Itachi's life, but something and someone about to change that soon.

"A remarriage?"

The divorced parents wanted to reunite after 15 years of separation. His mother came back to live with them, and that how he met his forgotten little brother.

"Oh, dear! I miss you so much."

"Me too, Mikoto."

"Lovely dovey, aren't they? They don't look like they divorced once at all." Sasuke said with a scowl.

"Right." Itachi agreed with his younger brother. "Your bags, there's more...is that a tennis racket? You play tennis?" he continued only to meet Sasuke's glare.

"Itachi, Sasuke!"

"Try to get along with each other for our sake." Fugaku told both of his sons.

'**Easy said than done'** Itachi thought.

"I don't know about living as a family since mom took me after my birth. I'm not use to this brother business at all." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke! Don't be like that. We're family. Besides, you're usually very obedient. Why are you like that?" Mikoto said. "Come on, smile. Next week is your birthday, right? This time we can celebrate with your father and brother too."

'**Next week is his birthday?' **Thought Itachi.

"Itachi's birthday also on July 9th." Fugaku told his wife.

"That's right! Isn't it amazing that they have the same birthday? It just likes twins."

"I don't need such a brother." Sasuke shouted.

They all stared at their youngest shockingly as he ran away.

"Itachi, did something happen between you and Sasuke?" Fugaku asked his older son.

"No, we just met today." Itachi answered his father.

**Itasasu**

"So, he just ran away?"

"Yeah."

"So cute. He's like a chibi Itachi."

"From the outside."

"He fit in pretty well with them, so he probably an obedient child, right?

"Well, to hate someone at first sight, I don't understand that at all."

"It's okay, Itachi."

"My parents told me to plan our birthday for next week. We're not kid, I don't see why we need to have a party."

"Our birthday?"

"Actually, Sasuke and I had the same birthday. Also the birth time also the same. Exactly at midnight."

"Mm, that means you're Astro Twins."

"Astro Twins?"

"Horoscope's ascending and descending constellation. Both are identical. That's how it is. Intertwine with the arrangement of the stars, with the exact same time of birth. That's astrological twins."

"It's amazing that you know this type of things, Nagato."

"Don't look down on the knowledge of the student council president."

"But... ow" Itachi dropped down in pain.

"Itachi?" Nagato looked at his friend, though he already used to Itachi sudden pain.

"Itai..."

"Again, with this case of idiosyncrasy?"

"I think so...ow"

"Tsk, such a difficult guy." Nagato looked out of the window, though somewhat concern. "What?"

"Hey, Itachi. Your brother doesn't look like he getting along with the tennis club."

"Knock down"

"Ouch"

"Return the knock down, wow he attacks."

"Ow!"

"How unpleasant. Should we go and stop them?"

"Let's go!"

Itachi and Nagato ran to the tennis court.

"Who's the runt, try saying that again." Sasuke yelled.

"What a rude brat. I'll teach you a lesson!"

"Come, if you dare!"

"Wait...Inuzuka-kun, Shikamaru-kun."

"Itachi-senpai!"

"I'm sorry. This is my little brother. He just transferred here, so he doesn't anything. As a favor to me, please forgive him."

"Well, if Itachi-senpai says so"

"Thank you."

"You're lucky this time brat."

"What was that!" shouted Sasuke.

"Come on, Sasuke." Itachi pulled Sasuke with him.

**TBC...**

**A/N; Please review and tell me if you're interested, so I can write more.**


End file.
